The little princess
by Sjannie
Summary: After Gramorr ditched his minions they catch the crown what will they do? (just a small story with a little bit self though/imagined background information of Mephisto, praxina and Gramorr)


**Lolirock fanfic**

 **I do not own lolirock**

 _Once there was a kingdom ruled by a queen._

Her firstborn was a boy who was full of arrogance and wanted nothing but power.

Then there was his younger sister sweet and kind.

The younger sister lived in the shadow and grew jealous and rebellious, what she did no one minded.

 _Three crowns._

One for the prince

One for his sister

One for the youngest sister.

One of these crows would get the power of their Mother's one.

 _The boy wanted to be king but as fate decided the land is a Queendom._

So the throne was passed down to his sister who everyone wanted to be queen.

While the younger sister didn't get a chance and was almost never seen.

Hate grew in the brothers heart, he wanted what belonged to him what he was destined to have because he was the firstborn.

After beating the husband of his sister he tried to steal her crown.

His sweet sister destroyed his and saved the gems of her own.

His own crown didn't matter he wanted the one with power.

The younger sister had her own plan. And pretended to be in a corner and cower.

The daughter of his sister was send to the planet earth.

Who everyone was waiting for to save the day.

Who everyone forgot, the little princes in the corner, what no one noticed was her evil smile.

Leaving the place of her sister and now her brother, making her way to the place her once brother lived. And in which he didn't because he left his children and wife.

His dear wife who went insane after he became the devil. The angels had to get rid of the devils but the little princess knew that she needed the spawns of the devil to get what she wanted.

Those pitiful children left all alone no attention for them except screaming and pain.

 _Once upon a time there was a Beautiful woman of a kingdom who married the first prince._

Because of his hate he was bitter and cruel.

Still she tried to love him for her kingdom.

Got two children with him.

But he didn't get the crown, he left them and became a devil, conquering other kingdoms.

Every time she saw her children's faces she saw his and the terror that would come with it.

Ignoring them didn't help, screaming at them didn't help, hitting them, punishing them didn't help.

But if they never existed they wouldn't be a threat.

But before the woman could take back the life she gave the little princes came and stole them away.

Filling there head with lies that weren't necessary lies.

''I will take care of you

But only until I have what I want

How about a deal?''

''I will teach you everything I know and won't hurt you, and you will have to do something for me and after that you get money and can live on your own.''

The two little children took the offer, just traumatised by their mother, with no love of anyone else the first attention was of their aunt. But they knew they were just tools. Does it matter? no. This is how life is and the twins grew wicked and evil with no love for anyone else: selfish. Because you can only count on yourself. But Mephisto and Praxina were twins, they were one. So they could trust and love each other.

 _With the crown_

 _With the sword_

 _With the scepter_

 _With the shield_

 _And medallion_

 _The person who has all and the royal blood will have to power to rule everything._

And that would be the little princess.

* * *

''Give me the crown, Mephisto Praxina!'' Gramorr growled.

Just minutes before he had the crown en had ditched his minions. But those damn princesses had hit the crown out of his hands. Luckily they didn't catch it but his minions.

 _Who feared him. Who have to listen to him because he is their boss. Because he is king. Because it is his right. Because he is stronger. The stronger ones rule over the weak._

''No don't!'' Iris and the others pleaded.

''Do not listen to them, Gramorr said. What can they offer you, they hate you, give it to me!''

''Why should we? You betrayed us'' is what the twins answered.

This was not the answer he was expecting but it doesn't matter.

Gramorr shoots a black/purple crystal at the twins.

They evade it and shoot black/purple crystals together at him.

 _He never looked at them . If he did he would know, see who they were but he never did. It is easy to figure out. Red and green together is purple how he never figured this out his sister never understood._

The princesses also tried to get the crown from the twins but before their attacks could hit them the twins made a circle and dark pink crystals protected them. Out of the summoning crystal came a woman with light pink her but the tips were black. Her eyes were covered with the capuchin of her cloak. Gramorr was blocking the sight from the princesses so they couldn't see as clearly as him what was going on.

Gramorr's eyes went big.

''It can't be...''

''What is that?'' Iris asked only seeing black/pink crystals.

''What is going on?'' Auriana commented.

''Aunt! '' Mephisto said happily and the woman smiled sweet yet evilly.

''Wha-you no it can't be'' Gramorr stuttered.

'' You did wonderful my dears. Let's go home alright?''

''Yes finally!'' Mephisto said

'' Yeah I was getting bored'' praxina says.

''Who is that?'' talia asked looking at her sister.

''I don't know they called here their aunt but I don't really know anything about the twins.''

The woman turned her attention to Gramorr and he saw her eyes. Now he knew for sure.

''you! Why how? What is your relation with my minions?'''

''You're _minions_? Well I guess you never really knew or paid attention to them but you have always been like that so I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Why don't you figure it out for yourself?''

''You, what is your plan?!''

The twins gave her the crown.

''Here you go''

''I knew I could count on you''

She took the crown and when Gramorr looked at her with questions marks he got an expression of horror when she together with Mephisto and Praxina made the crown go black and then they destroyed it.''

''no!'' Gramorr shouted. ''why?''

The princesses had the same reaction.

Gramorr prepared to shoot at the twins and the woman but the woman said smiling.

''Bye Bye big brother! '' The woman waved and took Mephisto and Praxina's hands. Then they vanished.

...

''Finally home'' Mephisto said happily making his way to the kitchen.

''Are you guys hurt?'' Their aunt sakes sweetly yet they knew there was something else behind it not that it matters to them they know exactly how she is.

''I am tired so I'm going'' Praxina answered.

''Food, food, food!'' was the only thing Mephisto said to her while storming to the kitchen giving the cooks a scare.

'' Good then we will begin part two of my plan tomorrow.''

 _But poor brother doesn't remember his kids not that they remember him ohohoh. And those Princesses also didn't recognise me and they also don't know anything about Mephisto and Praxina. This is good. My sweet and kind sister soon your throne will be mine, together with the true power of_ _and and Ephedia the rest of the world!_

* * *

 **Author's note**

So... I wanted to make a lolirock fanfic and this popped into my head. But it is just an one-shot so yeah... I just want to know more about the twins and their relation to grammar. It would be awesome if they had a interesting background and are not just evil. Or I want to see what happens to them after gramorr's defeat. I need more fanfics! Someone who is better at this than me please make them! By the way if you are wondering why she destroyed the crown. The power will now go to her crown because that is the only one that is left (she thinks but iris, mephisto and praxina also have a crown )


End file.
